topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Danny1112/Bleach:Yhwach's tier
Introduction: This blog is based on a feat of yhwach,where he raises the whole of wandanriech(the quincy country which was basically the shadow reflection of seretei) from soul society to soul king's dimension.so basically am going to calc the energy required to perform such feat. Basis:Credits goes to @Madsouler and @Adam of darkness for the size of seretei and mass of wandanriech. Calculation:Seireitei's radius = 509.2958178941 km Wharwelt's radius = SS's radius = 509.2958178941 km Wharwelt's radius = 615.764 px Wharwelt's height = 10 px Wharwelt's height = 8.271 km D013 Wharwelt's "branch" width = 30.016 px Wharwelt's "branch" width = 24.826 km Wharwelt's "branch" length = 330.261 px Wharwelt's "Branch" length = 273.157 km Circular thingy's diameter = 242 px Circular thingy's diameter = 200.157 km Central thingy's diameter = 169 px Central thingy's diameter = 139.779 km Second panel Grimmjow's height = 1.86 m Grimmjow's height = 66.189 px Window's height = 94 px Window's height = 2.641 m Third panel Window's height = 2.641 m Window's height = 16 px Random Building's height = 118 px Random Building's height = 19.48 m Calculation Gonna calculate the total volume of Wharwelt. That's gonna take a while...... Volume of the central thingy = volume of a cylinder = Pi*r^2*h Volume of the central thingy = 126920.1966349 km^3 Volume of the circular thingies = 5*volume of one circular thingy = 5*Pi*r^2*h Volume of the circular thingies = 1301241.9725721 km^3 Volume of the branches = 5*volume of a single branch = 5*W*H*L Volume of the branches = 280444.90754304 km^3 Volume of the buildings = 0.1*surface area of the structure*random building's height Surface area of the structure = (5*surface area of a circular thingy) + (5*Surface area of a branch) + surface area of the central thingy Surface area of the structure = 206579.10217254 km^2 Height of the building = 19.48 m Volume of the buildings = 402.416091 km^3 Total volume of Wharwelt = Volume of the branches + volume of the central thingy + volume of the circular thingies + volume of the buildings Total volume of Wharwelt = 3290696.372956267 km^3 For density of the structure, I'll go with density of granite Density of granite = 2750 kg/m^3 Mass of Wharwelt = 9049415025629735222.6 kg Now, since a part of the mass was already present in the form of the old king's palace, I'll take a factor of 0.5 for the mass lifted. Mass lifted = 4524707512814867611.3 KINETIC ENERGY: Distance=1578896024m https://topstrongest.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MAD_SOULER/Bleach:_Another_week Am going to be basing on a low end and high end for this calc.But first we have to find a timeframe Timeframe: http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-qJ9rq-bQZOo/Vi74iGQDQFI/AAAAAAABJQM/WUgYeISnzws/s16000/0627-008.jpg http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-qI_am7xyX0U/Vi74jFSzWPI/AAAAAAABJQg/VvGd_rB3DiI/s16000/0627-009.jpg http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-JeYMaFz54zw/Vi74jMkuVwI/AAAAAAABJQc/p1mmvt4eC-o/s16000/0627-010.jpg http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-l0XxmarWZ-Y/Vi74j_uOaEI/AAAAAAABJQw/XssW9i_OqAY/s16000/0627-011.jpg http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-Gsxm_Qx58JI/Vi74j-GRMDI/AAAAAAABJQs/Tpu6kQ21i78/s16000/0627-012.jpg http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-7UQX-L49OfM/Vi741Htf-oI/AAAAAAABJWY/0svBFPNTbTQ/s16000/0627-013.jpg http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-CcjJdsn-3uo/Vi74krhMEcI/AAAAAAABJRA/a3BTcKx5G-I/s16000/0627-014.jpg Plugging all^^the words spoken per action into here http://www.niram.org/read/ would give us a timeframe of 24 seconds. Now that we have found a timeframe from whence yhwach lifted the whole wandanriech,we now find the speed he brought them at: So:distance/time=1578896024m/24sec=65787334.33 m/s. Now I will plunge it into the kinetic formula Which is 0.5*m*v2 High end:0.5*4524707512814867611.3*(65787334.33^2)=1.009133758e34 joules or 2.411887568e33 yottatons of TNT(planet+) Sheesh almost large planet. Low end:(we already know the timeframe is 24 secs,but to lowball I will add an extra 6 secs which is 30 seconds) 0.5*4524707512814867611.3*(52629867.47^2)=6.2666500342e33 joules or 1.497729527e33 yottatons of TNT (planet+) Category:Blog posts